The Shire クエスト
功績関連 速達サービスの復興 :【5】大堀町への手紙の束 :【5】水の辺村への手紙の束 :【6】追分への手紙の束 :【7】針穴村への手紙の束 :【8】大堀町への手紙の束 :【8】タック村への手紙の束 :【8】ホビット村への手紙の束 :【9】山越村への手紙の束 ::【9】郵便配達人オドフットを奮起させる :【10】森間村への手紙の束 :【10】切株村への手紙の束 :【10】ひじりこの浅瀬への手紙の束 :【11】岩村への手紙の束 :【12】穴熊スミアルへの手紙の束 :: 【1】速達の本当の友達 腐ったパイはお断り # Pie for the Green Dragon 6 # Lobelia's Pie 6 # Deed: No Place for Spoiled Pies (Complete in any order) #* Spoiled Pie from Little Delving 5 #* Spoiled Pie from Michel Delving 5 #* Spoiled Pie from Bywater 6 #* Spoiled Pie from the Party Field 6 #* Spoiled Pie from Needlehole 7 #* Spoiled Pie from Tuckborough 8 #* Spoiled Pie from Budgeford 9 #* Spoiled Pie from Frogmorton 9 #* Spoiled Pie from Stock 9 #* Spoiled Pie from Woodhall 9 #* Spoiled Pie from Brockenborings 10 #* Spoiled Pie from Scary 10 # A True Friend of Holly Hornblower 1 Aiding the Barkeepers * The Bird and Baby 6 * The Green Dragon 8 * The Floating Log 9 * The Plough and Stars 10 * The Golden Perch 10 Prologue Epic Quests Quest Chains かくれんぼ :【5】かくれんぼ :【5】最高の隠れ場所 茶髪家のドーラ :【5】追分からの心配事 :【5】ドーラのニワトリを救え :【6】追分の狼 :【7】追放された狼 卵収集 # Making the Rounds 6 : 【6】角笛吹きのホリーのための卵 : 【8】穴造家のガマーのための卵 蜘蛛 # Spider Plague 8 # Finding the Nest 8 # Untangled Webs 8 # Web-cutter 9 # Free the Tree 9 Quest:【8】蜘蛛の災い Quest:【8】巣を見つける Quest:【8】ほどけた蜘蛛の糸 Dwarven Threat # Daffodil is Missing 8 # Tell Bounder Chubb 8 # The Dwarves of Needlehole 8 # A Gift for the North 8 Fellowship #* Instance: A Gift for the North 8 Fellowship Founding Writ # The Founding Writ 8 # Complete in any order: #* Old Sally 9 #* A Sack of Feed 9 #* Shore Up the Fence 9 # Belco's Writ 9 蜂 :【9】ハニー・ベア :【9】ハチ刺され用軟膏 :【10】女王陛下、万歳 Brigands # The Vigilance Committee 9 # Complete in either order (and although not listed as Fellowship, it is very helpful) #* Violet in Peril 10 #* Rousting Ruffians 10 ロベリアの花火 :【9】ロベリアの花火 :【9】硝石を探して :【9】畑の狼 :【9】木炭を取りに行く :【10】大きな黒熊 :【9】硫黄と火花 :【9】何としてでも # By Hook or by Crook 9 # Flare For Danger 11 # The End of the Matter 10 * Reward: your own fireworks トゥック翁 :【9】トゥック翁の亡霊 :【9】トゥック翁の好物 :【9】花火の残り :【9】トゥック翁と対決 Wolves # A Taste for Pork 9 # Howling at Midnight 9 # The Secret of the Collar 9 # The Warg of Budgeford 11 Fellowship Black Rider # Spectre of the Black Rider 10 # Cloak of the Black Rider 10 # Fate of the Black Rider 10 Journal # The Veiled Menace 10 # A Few Pages Short 10 # The Menace Confronted 10 # Bandages for Callum 10 Missing Hobbit & Goods # Gerebert Misses a Meal 8 # Longo's Leaf-Waggon 8 # A Hidden Stash 9 # Leaf in Woodhall 9 # Longo's Missing Waggon 10 # Old Odo's Leaf-Farm 11 Fellowship # Took and a Tower 11 Individual Quests * Michel Delving Craft-Fair 5 * Join the Bounders 5 * Close up their Burrows 5 * Needlehole Watch 6 * Fallen Apples 7 * Adelard's Chapter 7 * Refurbishing the Town Hole 8 * Lucky Sling-stone 9 * The Trouble With Harvest-flies 9 * Restless Roost 9 * My Grandson's Lunch 10 * Many Happy Returns 10 * A Bounder of Great Merit 10 * Bears on the Greenfields 10 * Brockenborings to Bree-town 10 * Spiders in the Quarry 11 * Distant Dangers 12 * Sheep Theft 12 Fellowship * The Fate of Prunella Boffin 12 Fellowship See also * Crafting quests * All Shire quests * Chicken Play Category:地方 クエスト Category:ホビット庄